1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light emitting device, more particularly to a solar powered light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) possesses advantages of operating in low voltage, high brightness, light weight, compact size and wide viewing angle, the OLED, nowadays, is implemented to form an OLED display, especially for a portable device such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
Since an OLED display emits lights by itself and the brightness of the lights is quit enough, therefore, the OLED display is better than a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD).
When the OLED is applied on a portable device, the portable device needs to connect an external battery for providing power, especially a solar cell battery in an era highlighting green energy. However, when the portable device connects a solar cell battery, the portable device needs space for accommodating some connection elements between the solar cell battery and the OLED. Thus, issues of space and energy wasting will be raised.
In view of the mentioned prior arts, how to develop a solar powered light emitting device for improving the mentioned disadvantages shall be concerned.